User blog:DerpyandDawn/Total Drama Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc
The story is shown from the point of view of the protagonist, Samey, who starts a new year at the elitist private school Hope's Peak Academy which is renowned for educating students that are top of their expertise. These students are given the title of “Ultimate”. However, every year the school hosts a raffle where every average student nation-wide is entered and a random student is picked and enters the school as “Ultimate Lucky Student” - Samey is one of whom. The story revolves around 16 students who are trapped in the school under the control of sadistic bear named Monokuma. To escape, the students must “graduate” from the school. In order to graduate, one must murder a classmate. After a body has been discovered, the rest of the students must work together to discover the culprit, which is known as the "blackened" in game. If the culprit can fool the rest of their classmates, then they alone can graduate the school but the rest of the students will be punished. However, if the classmates uncover the true culprit, then they alone will be punished with a gruesome execution while everyone else remains unharmed. While Monokuma releases motives to encourage students to commit a murder, the students also try to uncover the secrets of the school, including why they were trapped there in the first place. Death Table Chapter 1: The (Ab-)Normal Days Brief Summary:' '''Samey arrives at the school, Almost immediately she clicks with Lindsay and Tyler. When Samey and Lindsay talk alone Lindsay asks Samey to take the sammurai sword for protection. However she ends up giving it to Tyler. After 3 days Monokuma gathers the stufents in the gym and gives them a motive to kill: He shows them videos of their family and dangerous things happening to them. Lindsay breaks down and is comforted by Tyler and Samey. Lindsay comes to Tyler's room and asks if they can switch rooms, And tells him that she is afriad. Tyler reluctantly agrees. In the morning Tyler finds that Lindsay has been murdered. On the wall he sees her dying message: '''Motive': Going back home to your possibly dead family/friends. Case 1: Murdered: Lindsay Crime Scene: Tyler's Bathroom Status of corpse: Stabbed in the abdomen with a kitchen knife along with a broken wrist. Evidence: Signs of struggle, Broken door-knob, Samurai Sword, Lindsay's Broken Wrist, Lindsay's Note, Room Switch, Burnt Clothing, Lindsay's dying message, Gwen's Account, Tyler's Door Gwen's Account: "I saw Lindsay come into the kitchen... A-And grab a knife..." Sign's of Struggle: Scratches and blood everywhere. Broken Door-knob: Almost ripped off. Sammurai Sword: Taken by Samey and given to Tyler. Lindsay's Broken Wrist: Has gold glitter on it. Lindsay's Note: "Hey it is me... Meet me in my room, Be careful to look at the signs - Lindsay" Room Switch: Lindsay and Tyler switched rooms and also switched name-plates. Burnt Clothing: Barely able to see. Lindsay's Dying Message: 3^^[) Tyler's Door: Unable to open without a jolt. Class Trial 1: Solved Case: After seeing the motive Lindsay comes into a depression, As a result she comes up with a scheme and a plan to pin the murder on Tyler. Lindsay convinces Tyler to switch rooms saying that she is scared, Which Tyler reluctantly agrees to. Lindsay then goes to the cafeteria to grab a kitchen knife: As seen by Gwen and LeShawna. Lindsay begins scheming and writes a letter to Dave (Thinking of him as an easy target) to come to her room, He comes but Lindsay attacks him with the kitchen knife. Dave who is scared for his life grabs the Sammurai Sword and breaks Lindsay's wrist (Hence the glitter). Lindsay scurries to the bathroom and locks the door. Dave who did not know about how Tyler's door is needed to open almost rips of the door-knob and tries to calm her down, However Lindsay jumps at him but she jumps onto the knife in his hand. Killing her. Dave scurries out of the room, As Lindsay is about on the verge of death she writes "DAVE" so that Tyler is not executed for her murder. Executed: Dave Chapter 2: Girl's life of despair Brief Summary: Sky recieves a threatening letter saying that the murders will not end. Because of this she hold s party so that she can moniter everyone. She also packs security equipment and packs all dangerous items in a case. When the lights go out Sky sees Noah go under the table and Sky follows him before Noah grabs the knife Sky pushes him away but after she gets stabbed by a unknown item. A scream is then heard by Courtney. Motive: None Case 2: Murdered: Sky Crime Scene: Under the table. Status of corpse: Stabbed in the heart. Evidence: Sky's Case, Threatening Note, Courtney's Account, 3 Irons in the storage room, Missing Tablecloth, Air conditioning set time, Glow in the dark paint on the floor board, Hidden entrance, Duct tape with glow in the dark paint, Knife with glow in the dark paint, Heather's Account, See in the dark goggles, and Lamp cord. Sky's Case: Full of dangerous items and security items. Threatening Note: "There WILL be a murder tonight... beware." Courtney's Account: "I heard someone scream from the dining hall..." '' ''3 Irons in storage room: Plugged in the wall. Air conditioning set time: Time set specifically at 7:00 PM. Secret Entrance: Opened up and leads down to the floor boards with lots of gaps. Glow in the dark paint on floor board: Presumably how the killer knew where to use the weapon to kill Sky. Duct tape with glow in the dark paint: Presumably a lightsource. Knife with glow in the dark paint on it: Presumably the murder weapon. '' ''Heather's Account: She found a skewer in the meat when she was cooking for the party. See in the dark goggles: Found by Sky's deceased body. Lamp cord: Extebded until under the table. Class Trial 2: Solved Case: Sky had everyone gather in the dining hall. She was extra cautious about a murder occuring that night because of the threatening letter she recieved. Therefore, She decided to throw a party so she could moniter everyone. Though one person didn't come (Duncan), The rest of us assembled in the dining hall and the party was underway. But at that time a trap set up by Noah was already in motion. Noah plugged 3 irons into the outlets in the storage room, Which nearly capped the power usage. Additionally they set the air conditioning to start specifically at 7:00 PM. Thanks to the irons maxing out the power usage, The breaker was tripped when the air conditioning kicked on. Since there were no windows in the dining hall the whole place plunged into enternal darkness. But when that happened Sky took her night vision goggles out of her case. When she put on her goggles she witnessed Noah doing something suspicious. She saw Noah guiding himself with the lamp's cord so he could get under the table. Everything up to that point was Noah's plan to make someone murder Dawn (For rejecting his love). The threatening note and the blackout was all cause of Noah. While the blackout was happening, someone else--the real killer-- began making their move in the kitchen. Heather knew about Noah's plan and she knew the blackout was coming. That's why she prepared all the items needed to commit their murder in the dark beforehand. Heather needed a light source which was provided by the portable stove. She needed a weapon which had also been hidden too. A iron skewer used in the churrasco dish. Heather hid that inside the meat with the bone in it. With the weapon and portable stove in hand, Heather stepped into the hallway. First she closed the fire door in the hallway so that her light source wouldn't peak torwards the dining hall. Then, guided by the light Heather headed torward the storage room and grabbed a specific item... A tablecloth to block the blood splatter. With this Heather snuck under the floor boards through the secret passage. Heather noticed lots of gaps in the dining room floor so she could not bring the portable stove, But she painted a glowing mark earlier so Heather was able to get beneath the floorboards under the table. Under the table Sky found the knife that had been hidden there and pushed Noah from out of the table. If only Sky retreated she probably wouldn't have gotten killed but she had to retrieve that knife and at that momment Heather who was lurking underneath the floorboards stabbed straight up with the iron skewer. Heather then screamed from beneath the floorboards to make it seem like she was still in the dining hall. Afterward Heather came out from underneath the floorboards and rushed back to the kitchen. And then, after hiding the murder weapon again, Heather rejoined the group as if nothing happened. Executed: Heather Chapter 3: Schemes, Schemes.... and Schemes Brief Summary: '''Samey goes to the play room to find Scarlett knocked down to the ground and unconcious, After a couple shakes Scarlett wakes up. Scarlett tells them that she and Scott were playing poker and they were attacked by a assailant and shows them a picture of a robot taking away Scott, However Scott is missing from the scene. They gather everyone to go look, But Cameron goes somewhere else alone and Tyler and Courtney are absent. Scarlett finds Scott severely injured in the library and the students bring him to the nurse, The students suggest looking elsewhere to see if the other 3 students are okay and they leave Scott alone. (Group 1: Samey, Duncan, Gwen, and Leshawna Group 2: Dawn, Noah, and Cody). Samey, Duncan, Gwen, and Leshawna hear a scream from Scott and head back to see if he is okay and they find him dead. Meanwhile the other group had been out searching and found Courtney's dead body. And the body discovery announcement played. Later when the two groups come together they find out that both of the bodies have dissapeared they look around until they finally find them in the repository where they hear another body discovery announcement Scott seems to be on his verge of death but right before he dies he says "Tyler". They look to find where the remaining students are Cameron eventually joins them and they find Tyler in the robot suit (From the picture). '''Motive: 10,000,000 Dollars Case 2: Murdered: 'Courtney and Scott '''Crime Scene: '''Repository '''Evidence: '''Dolly with blood, Tarp, Scarlett's Picture, Scott's Contact Lenses, Scarlett's Account, Courtney's Broken Watch, Robot Costume, Blueprints of robot costume, Scott's last words, Note to Courtney, Note to Tyler, Courtney's Death Grip, Justice Hammer 1, Justice Hammer 2, Justice Hammer 3, Justice Hammer 4, Regular Hammer and Contact lense wipers. ''Dolly with blood: Has blood on it's wheel. Tarp: Blood on the inside. Scarlett's Picture: Supposedly Scott being taken away by the robot. Scott's Contact Lenses: When he is first seen injured they have blood on them, After they do not. Scarlett's Account: A mysterious robot came while she and Scott were playing poker and attacked them. Courtney's Broken Watch: Broken the time on it is exactly 6:00. Robot Costume: Tyler was stuffed in it. Blueprints: Noticably bad handwriting and it is the blueprints of the robot. Scott's Last Words: "T...y..le...r..." Note to Courtney: Found in Scott's pocket, It says to "meet them in the rec room" Note to Tyler: In Tyler's pocket it says "meet them in the game room" Courtney's Death Grip: There is a ripped peice of paper in her hand. Justice Hammer 1: Used to attack Scarlett and Scott. Justice Hammer 2: Used to injure Scott. Justice Hammer 3: Used to murder Scott. Justice Hammer 4: Used to kill Courtney. Regular Hammer: Spotless Contact Lense Wipers: Found in the nurse trash can. '''Guess "whodunnit" and you will get a reward! Category:Blog posts